


Come and Get Me

by Anonymous



Series: Commission Fics [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Awkwardness, Comic Book Geeks, Commission fic, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Feels, First Meeting, Fluff, Language, Missed Connection, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 09:00:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10850733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: You and Ryan have a chance meeting where you bond over comics. Unfortunately, you forget to give him your number and are worried you missed your chance. Until you see a poster for Let’s Play: Live, and you vow not to make the same mistake twice.





	Come and Get Me

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, so I am not “returning” to Ryan/Reader inserts per se. This wonderful story was actually commissioned, and the beautiful person suggested I share it. So, I’m taking her advice! Enjoy!
> 
> Fic Song: https://open.spotify.com/track/4zdUKaMDd3GR8bY1zk6eoe

 

You walk briskly through the airport, your backpack swinging as you try to dodge around people on the way to your gate. There are three hours until your next flight, but you’d rather get there and wait now, just to be on the safe side.

A few people have the same idea as you, but there are plenty of empty seats and you plop down in one by the window. Slipping your backpack off, you place it at your feet and dig around for something to read. 

The layover sucks, but it gives you the perfect opportunity to catch up on some Hellblazer. You had been missing the show something fierce, but then you remembered comics are the next best thing and you dove right in.

You’re already on the eleventh volume and can't put it down. Before losing yourself in the pages, you take another look around. The people waiting are all engrossed in various books, magazines, and devices. 

The person nearest you looks up from his book and catches your eye, giving you a brief polite smile. He's cute. Very cute. And his blue eyes are bright. You smile back before quickly returning to your comic, cheeks flushing slightly. 

Putting the cute guy out of your mind, you bury your nose in the stories of John Constantine. In all honesty, you become completely lost in the comic, only pausing to take a quick drink or eat a snack. 

Eventually, you get to one of the issues where they switch artists and the change is jarring. It takes you a moment to adjust, but you push through, eager to keep reading. However, as you continue, you start to think this particular story is weird even by John's standards. The more it goes on, the weirder it becomes and you can't help but wrinkle your nose.

You hear a chuckle and look up to see the cute guy trying to hold in his laughter. At your puzzled expression he says, “I'm sorry, but the look on your face is hilarious. I've never seen a more expressive ‘what the fuck’ look in my life.”

It's your turn to laugh, mainly because you hadn't realized you were being so blatant. “It's this comic,” you explain. “One of those random issues that's out of place in this particular run.”

"Ah, that makes sense,” he says. “What are you reading?”

"Hellblazer, volume eleven,” you say, showing him the cover.

His eyes light up and he lifts the book from his lap, to show you he's also reading Hellblazer. Volume five to be exact. “What are the odds?” he asks.

You're excited now. No one you know has read the series and the urge to gush washes over you. “Which issue are you on?” you ask, tucking your bookmark into the volume and closing it. 

The guy grabs his bag and gets up, moving down the line of chairs to sit across from you. “I just finished issue twenty-seven, which I think is my favorite so far,” he says.

Somewhere in your brain you shuffle through the memories of the issues you've read. “Which one was that one?”

"It's called ‘Hold Me’,” he says. “Where the homeless man's ghost can't pass on.”

"Ooo, that's a great one!” you say, recalling the story. “Neil Gaiman wrote it. I think it would have made an amazing episode.”

"Episode?”

"It was a TV show back in 2014. Ran for thirteen episodes and then was cancelled. Which sucks because it was really good,” you explain. “I will forever be bitter.”

The guy laughs and you can't help but smile. “I'm Ryan, by the way,” he says, extending his hand. 

You shake it and introduce yourself. “Is this your first read through?” you ask.

Ryan nods, leaning back in his chair and flipping through the volume. “I don't have much time to read with work and all,” he says. “But this has been on my list for a while and I'm glad I finally got around to it.”

"Me too,” you say. “I picked it up when the show didn't come back and I've been slowly getting through it. It’s really interesting to read some of the earlier issues because there are quotes and panels they put in the show.”

Ryan looks excited. “Oh really? Like what?” he asks.

It's the first time in a long time you've been able to fangirl with anyone and his interest makes you giddy. It's not every day you get to geek out with someone who likes the same things as you. 

"Well the first issue is actually the whole fourth episode,” you say. “They changed a few things, but it's still pretty dead on.”

"That's awesome. I love when adaptations do that,” Ryan says. “So what's this one about? The one that has you making all kinds of funny faces.”

“John's girlfriend Dani gets hit by her ex-boyfriend. So of course, John seeks out a voodoo priestess for revenge,” you explain.

"As any other mage would do in his situation,” Ryan jokes.

"Exactly. True Constantine fashion,” you agree. “That's not the weird part. Nor is the fact the priestess preys on the man’s fears. The weird part is the man ends up with boobs and a menstrual cycle.”

Ryan’s eyes go wide. “Are you serious?” he chuckles in disbelief.

You nod, opening the book to show him the panels. “Now you understand my weird faces,” you say.

Ryan gets up from his seat and takes the one next to you so he can lean in close to see the comic. The proximity makes you blush and you duck your head to try and hide it. He smells really good and now that he's closer, you can see how handsome he is. 

"Someone legitimately thought of this idea, wrote it, and then had someone else illustrate it!” he laughs, drawing away.

"That's exactly what I was saying to myself!” you tell him. “Don't get me wrong. Serves the asshole right for hitting his ex-girlfriend. But still.”

The two of you share a laugh and you feel that spark of a connection. That ease that comes with meeting someone you get along with. Suddenly a voice comes over the speaker, calling your flight to board. 

"And that's our cue,” Ryan says, glancing over at the line that's already begun to form. 

You can't help but feel disappointed that your brief conversation is already over. “Yeah, I guess so,” you say.

You both stand and gather your things, before joining the other passengers in line. Unfortunately, you're separated in the shuffle of people and you board the plan, sad you won't get to carry on the conversation. 

The plane isn't full, but it still takes a long time to get everyone on. You're lucky enough to have the window seat, and you make yourself comfortable while you get ready for takeoff. Surprisingly, the seat beside you remains empty, though you don’t mind the extra elbow room.

By the time you're at cruising altitude, you've opened the comic and once more have buried yourself in the story. Shortly after they turn off the seatbelt sign, there's some shuffling and Ryan appears, dropping into the seat next to you. 

"This seat is empty? Lucky me!” he grins, shoving his bag under the seat in front of him.

The fact that he took the time to switch is adorably flattering. “Yay, we can keep talking,” you smile back.

Despite his beard, you can still tell he's blushing slightly. “What do you do for work?” he asks. 

You spend the next few minutes explaining your job to him. He listens closely, asking questions every now and then. Once again you find yourself thinking how easy it is to talk to him, and you greatly appreciate how he seems to be genuinely interested. 

Once you've talked his ear off you ask, “What do you do?”

Ryan hesitates for a second before saying, “I make videos online.”

His tone is strange. Immediately you ask, “Is it porn?”

Ryan laughs, relaxing. “No! Not that, I swear,” he assures you.

Unable to resist teasing you go on. “You sure? Usually when people say that, it's porn.”

Still laughing, Ryan shakes his head. “No, it's Youtube,” he explains. “I work for Achievement Hunter. We basically play video games for a living and do commentary over them.”

"Oh like Mystery Science Theater style?” you clarify.

"Exactly,” Ryan says. “Wow, you're one of the few people I haven't had to over explain to.”

“I know things,” you chuckle. “Sounds like fun. I'll have to check it out sometime.”

The rest of flight is spent discussing more Hellblazer comics, and general interests. As time drags on, you find yourself more and more drawn to Ryan. He's relaxed and easy to talk to, but gets boyishly excited about certain things. It's infectious and you find yourself excited as well. 

Eventually exhaustion from traveling takes over and the conversation slows as you both grow weary. Ryan pulls out his comic and reads, while you try to get comfortable for a nap. 

You awake some time later to an announcement that you'll be landing soon. Rubbing your sleepy eyes, you sit up. Ryan looks equally out of it, and you both start to gather your things in exhausted silence as the plane descends. 

"Well, it's been fun chatting,” you say, when the plane finally pulls up to the terminal. 

"Yeah, definitely,” Ryan says, unbuckling his seat-belt. “I'm glad this seat was empty.”

You smile. “Me too.”

If you knew you would lose sight of him, you would have asked him to wait. It's not until you're claiming your suitcase that you realize you forgot to ask for his contact information. Or last name. Fuck! Way to go. 

You look around hoping to find him at the baggage claim, but there are too many people, it's near impossible. Dejected, you head home. 

Life returns to relative normal, with the exception of the regret you feel. You and Ryan really connected and you're frustrated with yourself for not thinking of asking for at least his Twitter handle.  You also can't remember what his Youtube channel was called, which makes you even angrier with yourself. 

A few weeks pass, and you're walking down the street when you see a poster on the wall of local theater. Something called Let's Play: Live by Achievement Hunter. The name suddenly clicks, and you realize with excitement that you're going to get a second chance. As soon as you get home you buy a ticket to the event. It's lucky you saw the poster when you did, because shortly after getting the confirmation, you learn the event is sold out. How popular are these guys? 

You spend the next several hours binging their stuff on Youtube. It's wonderful to hear Ryan's voice again, and you even make sure to follow him on Twitter. There's a moment where you consider tweeting him, but midway through you delete it. No. You want to surprise him. 

Even though you live in town, you decide to book a hotel room near the theater so you don't have to drive back late. You also read there was a chance for a meet and greet and you can't pass up the opportunity. 

It feels like forever before the event rolls around. Finally, it's the day before and you find yourself checking into the hotel. The lobby is crazy busy, with many people wearing Achievement Hunter and Rooster Teeth merchandise. After dropping your things off in your room, you set out to wander the hotel for a bit. Partly to find a place to eat, and partly to see if you'll run into Ryan.

It seems the fates are on your side because you no sooner step off the elevator when there he is, at the front desk. He looks even better than you remember, and you take a second to admire him. He gets his key and turns to walk away when he spots you and stops. There's a beat and you wave shyly. Ryan's face splits into a wide smile and you both cross the room to each other. When he says your name, it’s with breathless excitement. 

"What are you doing here?” he asks, pulling you into a one-armed hug. 

"I live nearby,” you say, hugging him back. “I saw you guys were coming and had to check it out.”

Ryan pulls back, still smiling brightly. “I can’t believe I’m seeing you again,” he says. 

"I got you something,” you say, opening your bag. You pull out volume six of Hellblazer and hand it to him. “I figured you hadn't finished the other one yet, so here.”

"Aww, you didn't have to do that,” Ryan says, letting go of his suitcase to take the book from you. He flips it open to the first page where you stuck a bookmark with your number on it. His cheeks grow red and he looks up at you with a raised eyebrow. 

"I didn't want to forget again,” you giggle. 

Ryan smiles, closing the book and tucking it under his arm. “I'm really glad you came,” he says. He looks behind you and his smile fades.

Frowning, you turn around and find a group of girls clumped together looking in Ryan's direction. They're all wearing Achievement Hunter shirts and you get the feeling they want to approach. They actually start forming a line, looking at Ryan with wide eager eyes. 

"Crap,” he mumbles.

You chuckle and turn your attention back to him. “I'll leave you to your fans then,” you say. “They seem pretty eager to meet you.”

"Want to do something later?” he asks.

"I was going to grab something to eat,” you say. “You're more than welcome to join.”

Ryan nods excitedly. “Yeah that sounds great,” he says. “Let me get away and put my stuff in my room. I'll text you when I'm done.”

"Awesome!” you say. “I'll find a place.”

The girls are starting to get restless and you decide to make yourself scarce. With nod and a wave to Ryan, you slip away just as the crowd surrounds him. 

It takes some time for you to find a place to eat, but eventually you settle on a pub just a short walk from the hotel. You ask for a table for two, and a drink, and wait. Nearly thirty minutes later your phone buzzes.

_ Sorry about that. Where are you? _

You text Ryan the name of the restaurant and giddily prepare yourself for dinner. Just dinner. It's not a date. At least you don't think it is. Does  _ he  _ think it is? Uh oh. 

Once you're on that train of thought your brain starts spiraling and you have to reign in your emotions. You're just calming yourself down when Ryan walks in. He changed his clothes and looks a little more put together than he had earlier. His face breaks into a large smile when you wave him over. 

"That was unexpected,” he says, taking a seat. 

“It's actually really sweet.” you chuckle. 

"And flattering,” Ryan says. “Though not something I think I'll ever get used to.” He pauses, glancing at you over the menu. “I can’t believe you looked me up.” He sounds like he's in awe.

“I tried finding you at the baggage claim that day, but it was insane,” you say.

"I looked for you too!” Ryan exclaims. “But, we're here now. How have you been?”

"Busy with work and whatnot,” you say, closing the menu. “I see you've been as well. Lot of traveling?”

Ryan nods with a heavy sigh. “It's exhausting,” he says. “But really fun.”

The waitress comes by to take your order and once she leaves, there's a moment of awkward silence. After weeks of thinking about him, you find yourself at a loss for words. Ryan eyes you with a soft smile, before blushing and looking down.

"What?” you grin. 

"Nothing,” he shakes his head. “It's just...this is definitely not how I saw my evening going. I didn't think I would ever see you again.”

"Same,” you admit. “The second I got home I realized I forgot the name of your channel. I only remembered it when I saw the poster for your event.”

"Have you watched any of the videos? If so I apologize for everything,” Ryan says.

You laugh. “I have and they're hilarious,” you tell him. “I've been binging ever since I reserved my ticket.”

Ryan seems to relax a bit when you say that, almost as if he was worried about what you would think. “I told you it wasn't porn,” he says.

Laughing louder than before, you nod. “Yes, yes you did,” you agree. “Not that you couldn't if you wanted to. No judgements here.”

"That's very comforting and supportive,” Ryan also laughs. “I appreciate that.”

"I'm glad...Mad King,” you tease, taking a sip of your drink.

“Hey, I'm a dark god now,” he corrects. 

"Ohhh, excuuusseee me!”

The banter is comforting and hilarious, and you keep it up until your food arrives. The waitress takes her leave and Ryan’s face falls slightly.

"What's wrong?” you ask. “Is that not what you ordered.”

Ryan sighs. “It's not that,” he says. 

No sooner do the words leave his mouth then you hear, “I'm so sorry, but can we get a picture?”

About three or four fans are standing off to the side with phones and excited smiles. Ryan shoots you an apologetic look, but you give him a discreet nod. You're completely okay with it, assuming something of this nature would happen given the popularity of Achievement Hunter. 

Ryan's smile is grateful and widens into a polite one for the people standing off to the side. “Hi!” he says. “Of course, come on over.”

Unfortunately, similar incidents continue to crop up during the rest of the meal, which makes it difficult to catch up. While neither of you are particularly bothered by it, it does make your reunion a little more difficult to enjoy. 

"I'm sorry about that,” Ryan winces once the bill has been paid and the two of you leave the restaurant. 

"It's okay,” you say. “You were really sweet and patient with all of them.”

"Thanks,” Ryan smiles. “You were sweet and patient with me and this craziness.”

"Think nothing of it,” you say. 

There are more people in the lobby once you return and you instantly know your evening with Ryan is over. It seems the news of him checking in has spread and countless fans have shown up hoping to catch him and the others. In fact, Jeremy and Jack are surrounded by people, and you even think you hear Michael and Gavin somewhere in the crowd.

"Fuck,” Ryan sighs.

“Well, good luck escaping to your room,” you say. “Dinner was great.”

"Yeah, it really was,” Ryan says. He looks like he wants to say something else, but then he's spotted and suddenly you're both being rushed. “Whoa, hey now!”

You manage to navigate your way through the crowd to the elevator, stopping to turn and look back. Ryan waves to you over the crowd and you wave back, mouthing, “Call me!”

You receive a thumbs up in return. Unable to keep the grin off your face, you practically skip to your room. Dinner with Ryan had been wonderful. Aside from the slight shyness in the beginning, the conversation had flowed so easily and the more you think about Ryan, the more smitten you become. There were many times during the meal you were struck by how handsome he is. It makes you sad that he's only in town a few days, because you would love to see him more. Preferably in a private setting.

It isn’t until you’re lining up to get into the theatre, the line slowly devolving into a clump of humanity, that you hear from him. Heart thumping against your ribcage, you open the text. 

_ There's an after party later. Wanna be my date? _

Your stomach does a small flip-flop of excitement and you can't stop smiling as you text back.  _ Sure! Where and when? _

He sends you the details followed by,  _ Can't wait. _

It's hard to sit still after that. The anticipation in the air for the show is contagious and you're amazed by the amount of people who show up. You can't help but get a weird thrill every time Ryan comes on stage, knowing you'll be meeting up with him after the show.

Once the show ends, you go back to your room to freshen up. There are a few panicked moments where you try to decide what to wear, but you eventually settle on a skirt and button-up blouse and head to the party. There is a line to get in, and you wait nervously for your turn, unsure what to say to the bouncer. You don't have a pass or ticket. It turns out not to be a problem when you give him your name.

The room is busier than you were anticipating. As you find your way through, you spot Ryan from across the room. He's craning his neck over the crowd and you raise your hand to wave at him. It takes a second but he finally spots you and makes his way in your direction.

Suddenly, Michael steps in front of you. “You're her aren't you?” he asks.

Taken aback, you laugh slightly. “Who?”

"The girl Ryan won't shut up about,” Michael clarifies.

At this you blush. “He talks about me?”

“ _ Constantly _ ,” Michael exaggerates. “Honestly, we were thinking he made you up.”

“Nope, real,” you grin. “Great show by the way.”

"Thanks,” Michael says. Ryan finally breaks through the crowd and appears at your side. “Ry-yannnn. Your girl is here.”

"I can see that,” Ryan smiles, slipping his arm around your waist. “Glad you could make it.”

"Couldn't pass up an opportunity to spend more time with you.”

Ryan flushes red as he gives you a pleased smile. 

"Aww, you guys like each other,” Michael teases. “It's  _ sickening. _ ”

You and Ryan laugh, that nervous, giggly laughter which usually means the person is right. Michael notices and gives his own knowing smile. 

“I'll leave you to it,” he says, taking a sip of his drink. “Nice meeting you.”

He wanders off and your focus turns entirely to Ryan. There's a different energy about him that you can't put your finger on. He looks damn good. Better than ever. His blue eyes draw you in with their excitement and his wide smile keeps you smiling.

"Hi,” he grins.

You giggle. “Hi back.”

"You look great,” he says. “Can I get you a drink or anything?” 

You find you're not thirsty. Or hungry. The noise of the party and all the people are a little overwhelming. 

"I'm all set, thanks,” you say. 

Ryan gives you a curious look. “Are you okay?”

"Yeah, there are just a lot of people,” you answer. 

"We can go somewhere more private.”

The response is innocent enough, but the innuendo makes you raise your eyebrow. Ryan is adorably unaware of what he said, for about thirty seconds. Then his eyes widen and his face turns beet red.

"I didn't mean it that way!” he exclaims, dropping his arm from your waist and taking a step back. 

Unable to stop yourself from messing with him you say, “Well that's too bad.”

Ryan narrows his eyes slightly, unsure if you're joking or not. “You're okay with that suggestion?” he asks. “Because I could be  _ not  _ joking if you want.”

Wait…

"What?” you ask, eyes wide. “Are you being serious?”

"Are  _ you  _ being serious?”

"I have no idea what's going on.”

"Neither do I!” Ryan says sounding panicked.

You start to laugh, albeit nervously. “I think we were teasing and then it got weird.”

Ryan smiles, cheeks still rosy. “Okay, good. I thought you were joking.” He pauses and then hurriedly adds, “Not that it would be bad if you  _ weren't  _ joking. That would be…” He huffs. “I'll stop talking now.”

You feel flush, though it's no longer from embarrassment. Now you have the image of you and Ryan in bed together and you can't shake it. Ryan seems to be unsure at what to do or say. Under the uncertainty however, you notice him eye you with appreciation and suddenly taking him somewhere private doesn't sound so strange. 

You're definitely attracted to him, and he seems to be attracted to you. Who knows when you'll see each other again. 

"What's that look for?” Ryan asks.

"I'm trying to decide something,” you say. 

"What are you trying to decide?” he asks, a hint of worry in his voice. 

"If I should invite you back to my room.”

Ryan starts blushing again and gives a nervous laugh. “Haha, is this you joking again?”

You don't even bat an eye this time, embarrassment lost in your eagerness. “No,” you say.

Ryan's mouth falls open in surprise and he looks like he's trying to speak but nothing comes out. Eventually he glances around before looking back at you. “Okay,” he says.

"Okay…?”

"Let's go to your room.”

Shit this is happening. Not trusting yourself to speak, you take Ryan's hand and make your way to the exit. If anyone notices, they don't try to stop you or say anything. There's enough going on for you to get lost in the crowd. 

Ryan's hand is warm in yours, and a little sweaty. He's clearly as nervous as you are, but when you catch his eye he's all smiles. 

Your hotel room never looked so inviting. After hanging the Do Not Disturb sign up you close the door. Behind you, Ryan has walked further into the smallish room, seemingly unsure of what to do next. However when you turn to smile at him, you both step forward and he cups your cheek, leaning in for a kiss. 

It’s a gentle and hesitant, just a simple press of lips at first. You melt regardless, the magnitude of the situation hitting you full force. Reaching out, you blindly find his free hand and bring his arm around your waist. 

The action seems to spur him on and he steps in closer, drawing you to his chest and deepening the kiss. His touch is bolder, more confident as he tentatively prods your lips with his tongue. Eagerly, you let him in, sighing as you do. 

Ryan's tongue is not as cautious as his touch. It's more curious, and determined, stroking along yours with fevered urgency. The kiss literally takes your breath away and you have to break it when your head starts to spin.

You both stand there panting, foreheads pressed together. It's suddenly too hot in the room and you find yourself hyper aware of your surroundings. From the way the city lights bleed through the curtains casting shadows on the walls, to the sound of Ryan's heavy breathing, to the feeling of his thumb stroking your cheek…

"Are you okay?” he asks softly, like he's afraid to startle you.

You nod, tongue darting out to wet your suddenly dry lips. “More than. You?”

Ryan smiles. “Absolutely.”

The next kiss has barely any hesitation. You're not even sure who initiated it, all you know is Ryan's mouth is hot and inviting. You hook your finger through his belt loop and tug him forward as you backup towards the bed. 

Ryan follows through with the motion, laying his body over yours when you fall onto your back. “Are you sure about this?” he asks breathlessly. 

"We wouldn't be here if I wasn't,” you say. “Are  _ you  _ sure?”

Ryan pushes himself up slightly, eyes roaming your face and then your body spread underneath him. “Oh yeah,” he smirks. “Definitely sure.”

Spurred on by mutual consent, you practically attack each other, mouths hungrily colliding while hands scramble to feel flesh. You run one hand up Ryan's arm, squeezing his bicep while the other grabs his shirt. 

When a firm hand slides up your calf, pushing your skirt up, your body erupts with goose bumps. Ryan grips your thigh and thrusts his hips downward, rutting against you unexpectedly. 

You break the kiss to gasp, back arching to meet his movements. Ryan stares down at you with wide eyes, taking in the sight of you moaning beneath him. But you're too impatient to enjoy the sight of his flushed cheeks and glistening lips. You wrap his shirt around your hand, determinedly. 

"Off!”

"Yes,  _ ma’am!”  _

Ryan sits back on his heels, straddling your legs as he pulls his shirt off over his head. He works out it seems, and the sight is enough to make your brain go fuzzy for a second. He runs his hands through his hair, before reaching down to undo the buttons on your blouse. 

With each one your breathing grows harsher and your chest is heaving by the time you sit up to shrug out of the garment. Ryan cradles your face and kisses you, a soft whimper slipping out of him as he thrusts his tongue in. 

The sound sends a wave of heat straight down between your legs and you feel yourself grow wet. You wrap your arms around his shoulders and tug him down on top of you, relishing in the jolt of pleasure as his bare skin touches yours. His hands release your face to catch himself so he doesn't put his full weight against you. 

"Do you have protection?” you ask between nips to his bottom lip.

Ryan nods with a nervous chuckle. “Yes, actually,” he says. “In my wallet.”

"Prepared. I like that.”

Ryan ducks his head a little. “I...was optimistic,” he admits.

The idea that Ryan went out and bought condoms after asking you to the party makes your breath catch in your throat. You direct him into another kiss, trying to show him just how much you want him. Since your meeting you can’t stop thinking about him, and now that he’s there with you, you never want to let him go. 

Ryan groans, pressing you into the bed. His hand pushes your skirt up even further and slips between your legs. You whimper loudly, the teasing touch almost too much to bare. He kisses his way down your neck, pulling your bra to expose your breast. Lips wrapped around your nipple, his tongue swirling around the nub while his fingers find their way into your underwear. 

You cradle his head to your chest, gasping and moaning as he spreads your wetness around your swollen pearl. Ryan’s kisses are nothing compared to his touch. The hesitancy from before is back, but only briefly. He strokes and caresses with urgent curiosity, movements growing bolder the louder you moan. 

Flushed and unbelievably turned on, you weave your fingers in his hair, tugging him up. You need his mouth on yours. Need his taste to invade your senses. More importantly, you need him to know. 

"I want you,” you moan. “I  _ need  _ you, Ryan. Please. Don’t make me wait anymore.” 

Ryan's hand disappears and you whine at the loss. But then he's pulling his wallet out of his pocket, sitting up to find the condom. While he does, you wrestle your bra off, tossing the annoying bundle of fabric carelessly away. That finally out of the way, you focus on the button of Ryan's jeans, popping it open with haste. 

He drops the wallet and condom in surprise when you reach in to curl your fingers around his cock. It jumps against your palm, the smooth skin swelling harder as you jerk him off. 

Ryan lets out a breathless string of curses and pleas, hand falling to your shoulder. His pants slip down and you push them the rest of the way, exposing him. He’s long and hard, a thick vein pulsing along the side, drawing your eye to the bead of precome at the swollen tip. You catch it with your thumb before it drops, spreading it around a bit before looking up and making a show of licking your digit clean. 

Ryan moans, squeezing your shoulder as you pick up the condom and tear the wrapper open. His hands are shaking when he reaches down to help, and you let him take over as you lay back down. 

Rolling the condom on, Ryan strokes himself a few times, watching you maneuver your underwear down. He lifts himself out of the way to peel them off, then shoves your skirt up around your waist and covers you with his body once more.

The slow, delicious sensation of being stretched and filled makes you moan. Ryan does as well, seeking a kiss. You meet him head on, sucking his tongue into your mouth as he works himself in, to the hilt. Once he’s in however, he takes a second to collect himself, eventually withdrawing and surging back in with a shallow thrust. 

"Ryan!” you gasp, clinging to him. 

He groans your name, hips picking up speed with every thrust. You hook your heels behind his thighs and force him in deeper. Hint taken, Ryan pushes into you harder, mouth dropping to your neck. 

Time melts away as you move together, bodies rocking in tandem, pausing occasionally to adjust or shift. Between Ryan's mouth on your neck and cock filling you, your body is constantly shuddering and twitching, teetering on just the right edge of overstimulation. 

Sweat soon coats your bodies and you can feel your orgasm hovering just beyond your reach. No. It’s too soon. You haven’t had a chance to savor this. So you hold back. 

“Slow down,” you pant. “Not yet…” 

Ryan nods furiously in agreement, too far gone for words. He slows himself, that firm hand sliding under you to rest on your lower back, holding you closer than you’ve ever been with another human being. Despite yourself, your hips meet his every time now, grinding against him shamelessly. Breathing is merely an afterthought, a nuisance that interrupts those wonderful kisses. The angle puts pressure on your clit and you can’t hold back any longer. You chase your pleasure, nails digging into Ryan's shoulders. Ryan stays buried inside you, grinding down just as hard, his body trembling to remain upright. Something snaps inside and you topple over the edge of oblivion, throwing your head back with a cry, body tensing as wave after wave consumes you. 

Ryan keeps moving, grunting against your mouth. Your body comes down from its high, just as Ryan stills. He collapses on top of you, panting and gasping for breath.

Stroking his back, you smile. You feel like you should say something, but words fail you. Ryan carefully rolls onto his side, bringing you with him so you remain cuddled close. His pants are tangled around his knees and your skirt is bunched at your waist, both forgotten in your impatience. He opens his mouth a few times, though just like you, words don't come. Eventually, he smooths your hair back from your face and leans in. You meet him in a soft kiss, savoring the feeling and committing it to memory for the future. 


End file.
